Waiting For You
by pairegal21
Summary: Summary: AU Takes place during 5 years gone Peter and Noah are the only ones that know Claire survived the bomb. Peter's been checking up on her over the years and comes to save her just in time from Sylar killing her.


**Waiting For You**

**Summary: ****AU Takes place during 5 years gone Peter and Noah are the only ones that know Claire survived the bomb. Peter's been checking up on her over the years and comes to save her just in time from Sylar killing her.  
**

**Chapter 1: Lose Control**

Peter, Hiro and Ando located Noah Bennet. They needed some help to rescue real Hiro and fighting off Nathan's men. They arrived at the warehouse. 'Noah?' Peter called out he began searching the rooms until he's eyes caught sight of spots of red blood on the carpet. He looked over to where it was coming from, Nathan's men had found Noah.

'Peter what's wrong?' Hiro stepped over to where his ally was and stopped dead in his tracks with Ando following close behind, putting a hand over his mouth.

Peter spoke up, 'If they got to him, it means it's only a matter of time before they get to Claire too.' Peter's voice sounded very panicked.

'But I thought the cheerleader was dead.' Future Hiro looked dumbfounded.

'I couldn't tell anyone that she was still alive, Bennet swore me to secrecy, you know how threatening he can be.'

'But why did Bennet want to keep it a secret?'

'First for the obvious reason, he couldn't let Nathan treat her like the way he's treating other people like us and secondly, if Sylar ever realised she was alive, she'd be the first one he'd go after.' Peter needed time to think but there wasn't any, he was growing more anxious by the second, 'Look I have to after Claire, can you handle the guards where Hiro is and I'll be there as soon as I've teleported Claire to safety?'

'Okay, but don't be too long.'

Peter wasted no time in teleporting out of the warehouse, if Nathan's men had done this then the first place they would have taken Claire was to the mansion.

Claire was forced back into the doors of the Petrelli mansion, she could not bare the thought to even be in the same room as Nathan, after what he had done to people like her and all the hiding she had to go through because of him. She saw a photo of Nathan and Peter on the mantelpiece and reached for it. How different things were, and there was Peter her hero. He was still her hero and always would be. Her dad Noah had always been there looking out for her, giving her a new identity and place to run whenever someone was close to discovering she was still alive, but Peter had been the one to keep her sane. He'd visit her occasionally to check up on her, she wasn't completely sure whether it was only because of her dad he visited her but it didn't matter, he was the only one who understood who she really was, the only one she didn't have to hide anything from.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the man's voice she despised it was Nathan, and he was just like he appeared to be when she saw him on the television. He was cold but what surprised her most was how he leaned in to hug her. He had no right to do that, she was never really his daughter to begin with. She was mad and yelled at him beginning to walk away. Then he grabbed her by the arm and said something that made her think this wasn't really Nathan, but that was impossible. Nathan's words echoed in her mind 'I don't need anymore power, especially not after you.' The only person who would want her abilities was Sylar.

'Sylar' her voice was raspy and full of fear as Sylar paralysed her with his power of telekinesis. This was the end for her; she felt the deep cut on her forehead slowly slicing through. Then she felt no pain, like he had stopped all of sudden, she didn't have time to see if he had, she had already passed out from all the blood she had lost.

'Claire, Claire, please Claire, I can't lose you too.' Claire's eyes flickered open from the sound of his voice, it was Peter. Her eyes finally opened completely she was being held up by Peter's arms, not far from hitting the floor. She tried to stand upright with Peter helping her.

'Peter, thank God you came, I was so scarred and…' tears began to form around her eyes. It truly was the most horrifying experience of her life.

Peter let Claire lean into him wrapping his arms around her, 'shhhh, everything is fine now, I'm here.' He lightly kissed the top of her forehead and rested his head on top of hers. She just cried into his chest, drenching whatever clothing he had on with her tears. How was Peter going to tell her about her dad, she was in no state to handle something like that alone, she needed him now more then ever. He decided that he'd teleport her back to his apartment in Las Vegas, go to to help Hiro then immediately come back to her. Later he would tell her about her father, but not now.

Claire looked over Peter's shoulder; she was curios as to what happened to Sylar. She glanced above Peter's shoulders around everywhere in the room but there was no sight of him. Peter noticed there was something wrong with Claire and that she had stopped crying, 'What are you looking for?' Peter tried to follow his eyes to where she was looking.

'What happened to Sylar?' Her voice was still shaky after what had happened.

'Damn it' he yelled, he stepped away from her, he was angry at how he could let him escape so easily.

'Peter, calm down!' She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Peter confessed, 'I threw him across the room and thought I knocked him out. I had to know whether you were still alright, and I just can't believe I forgot about him!''

'Peter you saved me, it doesn't matter.'

'Of course it matters Claire!' Peter stepped away from her again raising his voice louder again, 'As long as Sylar's still out there you'll never be safe.'

Claire was growing more scared at the change of tone in his voice, 'Peter you'll protect me, you're my hero remember?'

'I'm nobody's hero Claire, not since..' he turned away from her, she wouldn't be saying that if she knew that he hadn't made in time to save her dad.

Claire wanted to heal Peter from everything he'd been through, it wasn't his fault he caused the explosion in New York, it was set up by so many other people, it had been unavoidable. Thank God he had been there to save her again just in time, but how did he know where to find her and why now? She hadn't seen him in months, nothing added up. 'How did you know did to find me, was it another painting?'

He turned around to face her again, 'I don't really have time to explain right now, I have to go help Hiro and..' he was about to say Ando but maybe she shouldn't know about what was happening, she needed to be left out of all of this so her life could be as normal as possible. 'I'm just going to teleport us to my apartment, go help Hiro then come back straight away. I'll tell you everything when I get back okay.' He put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her innocent, dark eyes.

He was hiding something from her and whatever it was it must have been big, she had never been to his apartment before and why didn't he just take her to her Dad? She decided to trust him, he'd never let her down in the past and she'd make him tell her what he was keeping from her when he got back. 'So how do I do this again?' She looked up at him.

'You don't need to do anything, well just don't let go of me.' He covered his hands with her small hands, then his power did the rest of the work.

--

'Peter!' Claire cried out, Peter had teleported back from his mission with Hiro. His whole body hit the floor as soon as he was back in his apartment, there was sword still stuck in the middle of his ribcage.

'Arggghhh' Peter was crying out in pain, he then moved his hands toward where the sword was and pulled it out. Claire went immediately to sit by his side, she instinctively caressed his forehead repeating that 'everything will be alright' as he screamed in agony. She moved her hand to where Peter's wound was and it slowly healed. She knew her presence would make it heal faster.

'Thanks, your'e totally my hero.' Peter managed to say to Claire with a smirk appearing on his face. He got up like nothing had happened, like he hadn't almost died in Claire's arms.

Claire was worried and starting to freak out, what had happened was a big deal, she could have lost Peter, 'How'd this happen? What was so important that you almost had to die for?'

Peter saw the same fear in her eyes as before. He wouldn't worry about telling her what had just happened he had to concern himself with how he was going to tell Claire that her dad was dead.

'That's not important right now, I have something else I have to tell you.' Peter then didn't know what else to say, he was having trouble getting out any words. How could he break that sad little smile of hers, he couldn't bare to watch her whole world fall apart.

'What? You still haven't told me yet where my dad is?' Claire crossed her arms, she was getting madder at how cryptic Peter was being.

'That's what I want to talk about.' He motioned for her to sit on the couch. 'Hiro, Ando and Peter were on our way to tell Noah something and when we reached him..' Peter took a moment to pause, he placed his hands on Claire's shoulders, preparing her for the news, 'When reached him, we found him lying on the floor, he was dead.'

Peter watched as Claire's eyes became watery again for the second time today but she didn't let her tears run down her face this time instead she held them in. This time she was the one yelling, she immediately pushed Peter's hands off her, 'Why didn't you save him! Why didn't you get there in time! He's the only family I have left Peter, he's the only reason I was safe, the tiniest bit normal.'

Peter grabbed her hands, 'Listen to me Claire, I know you're mad right now you have every right to be, but no one expected any of this and you still have me, I'm still you're family.'

'No!' She pushed his arms off her and stormed out the door leaving the apartment. Peter shuddered at the sound of the door slamming. He knew he should give her some time alone, but he had to go after her, she only had him now and he was the only one who could protect her from what was to come.

He started looking for her downstairs in the bar, normally it wasn't the first place he'd look, he couldn't quite picture Claire as a drinker, but that's all the occupied the building he lived in that and a stripper joint. He spotted her on a stool sitting at the counter of the bar.

'What's that in your hands?'

Claire shrugged her shoulder replying back to him with no expression on her face, 'A drink. Peter I'm 21 now, I'm not some little kid you had to save at homecoming.'

'Claire you were never some kid, not with everything you've had to cope with. You shouldn't be drinking.'

'Peter look at where you live, how many bottles do you have a day.' She was staring him down waiting for a response, she was old enough and the pain of loosing her father now too as well as her entire identity was too unbearable to think of. She probably needed a couple of drinks, it's what got him through.

'A couple?' Peter answered.

'Like too many to count?'

'No like 1 or 2.' Peter lied, the bar tender laughed at him.

Claire smugly spoke, 'Well you can't talk then.'

'What I've learnt is no matter how much you drink, you wake up with the same feeling as you did in the morning and have to face reality again.'

Claire sadly said, 'I don't think I can handle my reality now, I just can't.' She turned away from Peter and ordered another drink.

Peter didn't want to leave her side and the bar tender wanted him to leave his seat since he wasn't ordering anything, so he thought he'd succumb to drinking as well, its not like anything was different from 5 years ago.

They had both drank to the point where they were actually laughing. Drinking had really opened up Claire to talk to him about stories of how her life use to be and was Peter also opening up to her. They had forgotten anything that had reminded them of the dark world they now lived in. At one point Claire had fallen off her seat, and Peter was sober enough to realise they'd both had enough to drink and he had bent down to carry her in his arms back upstairs.

Peter lay her down gently on his bed, but as soon as he did Claire sprung back up, she was still wide awake with some kind of sparkling in her eyes, she was still so young and had this fire in her that would never burn out. She was strong. Suddenly Peter lost all sensation of who he was, the alcohol was beginning to kick in.

Peter was barely able to open his eyes, the sun was rising shining on his eyes through the window. He must of passed out as usual, only this time when he turned over his niece was lying next to him completely naked. He looked down at himself and he was too.

Claire was stirring her hand was moving to make herself more comfortable instead of finding her pillow she felt something moving underneath her, she opened her eyes her hand was on Peter's bare chest. She realised she was naked and covered by Peter's sheets around her, she sat up looking around the bedroom seeing pieces of there clothing had been flown all over the bed room floor.

'Peter, what happened?'

'I don't know, but Claire I think...'

Then the memories of last night started to hit them.

_Claire was sitting upright on Peter's bed with Peter sitting beside her after just lying her down. Peter was just staring into her eyes for the longest time and as soon as Claire's eyes connected with his, she couldn't look at anything else. Claire still felt sad and numb, she needed to feel something again. She felt like would never be able to sleep as long as this world she lived o kept getting darker and she was loosing the people that she loved the most._

_A tear dripped down her face Peter instinctively wiped it way with one hand brushing his hand on her cheek for longer then her should. Claire brought her hand over Peter's on her face and moved it away still holding it so she would be able to do what she felt she needed to next. She slowly moved her face closer to his until she felt his lips against hers. He kissed her more insistently wanting more and she tried to keep up. She needed to be closer to him, so with out breaking the kiss she crawled closer to where he was on the bed, Peter surprised her by lifting her and placing her on his lap. Claire wrapped her legs around his waist, their bodies were firmly pressed together now. He cupped his hands under her face while Claire slid her hands underneath his top, she lifted his top over his head and tossed it to the floor. Claire was stroking his back as Peter continued to press his lips harder against hers. He could feel the way Claire's hands felt against his skin and moaned in inside his mouth. Peter then needed to feel more of her body on his skin, he put his hands under claire's top doing the same as she did, he lifted it off her and threw it away. His lips left hers trailing down her neck, down to her chest then in between her breasts which were still hidden underneath her bra. Claire cried out, 'Peter, Oh My God.' More small sounds escaped her mouth as Peter lips consumed every inch of her skin. Peter was about to unclasp her bra but stopped for a second, to face her, 'Claire, are you sure about this?'_

'_I just need to feel something again, this is the only thing holding me together right now, I'm sure.' Claire nodded her head._

_Peter unclasped Claire's bra and let it fall to the floor. He pushed her closer to him that her breasts were firmly pressed against his chest, there bodies were intertwined together. Peter continued kissing down her neck this time going in the direction of her shoulders. Claire lifted her head up moaning out loud, her body began moving up and down Peter's lap rubbing her body against his. She began straddling him, she needed to feel more, she didn't want tot feel any more pain. She felt something hard pressing on her skin, it was Peter's erection. Peter's hands roamed all around Claire's back while Claire's hands moved down to unbutton his pants. Peter knew what she wanted next. He lifted her and put her beneath him on his bed, he pulled off his pants, and went back to being on top of her. He slid his hand underneath her jean mini skirt, he reached her panties, and caresses her in the spot he knew excited her and began rubbing his hand against her clit. Claire was gasping, her breathing was heavy. Peter pulled down her skirt flinging it to the floor and he pulled down his boxers. Peter now began lightly pressing kisses down her chest reaching her breasts, he took a moment to stare at them. He firmly grabbed them sqeezing them as he continued kissing in between them then heading further down her body. Claire couldn't control her moaning and held Peter's head between her breasts, she never wanted to feel what it'd be like without his lips against her skin. He kept moving down to her belly until he was just above her panties. Claire lifted her legs in excitement as he slowly pulled them down his lips following as he did. He had to be inside her now, he was taking his time, wanting each moment with her to last for as long as possible. He stopped kissing her and moved on top of her facing her, he threaded his hands through hers and inserted his erection in just the right spot in her. He began slowly moving in and out of her. Claire cried out in pleasure, this was the most amazing exhilarated feeling she had ever had. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back, Peter then began thrusting into her, quickening his pace. Claire's hands needed something to hold onto, they were still trapped under Peter's, she gripped his hands digging her nails into them screaming out another orgasm. Claire was moving with him, now at the same pace as him, 'Claire, don't stop.' She didn't, he was sweating and she was to, there had never been so much heat between two bodies. Claire wanted to be on top, she wanted pump into Peter and make him scream out like she was. With all her strength she pushed him off her to the other side of the bed, she got on top of him taking the same position Peter had with her. She looked into Peter's eyes again; they were full of such longing and desire for her like he had wanted this for so long. She looked deeply into his eyes as she began thrusting into him, she used his shoulders to steady her self and pushed in and out, moving as fast as she could, 'Claire….' He was at a loss for words and finally he as well had given in to moaning in pleasure, there eyes never broke contact, it felt so good looking inside him like this and making him feel something again too, he had been through a lot too. He needed her just as much as she needed him, though he'd never admit it._

_A couple of hours had passed and they still hadn't stopped. Peter was on top of Claire again, still thrusting into her but his pace was much slower. They were tired but they didn't want to stop. There bodies were still pressed together, Claire was trembling beneath him, 'Claire are you okay?' 'Don't stop.' She'd purr occasionally repeating his name over and over. Peter erection strengthened each time she did. He couldn't bear the thought of never being inside of her like this again._

Peter and Claire both looked at each other, they had done something they could never take back, and what was worse was that they had remembered every detail of it.

Claire couldn't get away faster from Peter's arms she hurriedly picked up her clothes, with Peter's bed sheet still wrapped around her she was at the door way of his bathroom when she heard Peter, "I'm so sorry Claire I took advantage of you like that, I'm your uncle I can't believe I…. you've just been through so much and you didn't need this.'

'Peter you weren't the only one to blame, we just have to forget it ever happened and never drink again. For what its worth, to me it wasn't a mistake last night, it was good. You made me feel alive again, it was exactly what I needed, it just can't happen again.'

She shut the bathroom door and turned the shower on. Peter felt the same; she had given him a reason to live again. Being with Claire had changed everything.

**First time writing a fic with this rating, feedback is very much appreciated! **


End file.
